


slowly from the dark sky

by Caeldaria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dragonstone, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Lesbians, Sad, Toxic Relationship, and i only put in in here just in case, but only because of some of the ways Rhaena thinks about Elissa, hope you like to be sad, the actual relationship isn't toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeldaria/pseuds/Caeldaria
Summary: The last time Rhaena Targaryen ever saw the woman she loved.
Relationships: Elissa Farman/Rhaena Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	slowly from the dark sky

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I don't have a beta reader so i apologize for any typos

Thunder rolled against the sky above Dragonstone. The setting sun was completely blocked by the dark clouds that had rolled in hours previously. Light glowed sporadically around the castle from the torches the guards carried beneath their positions of shelter. The stone dragons and gargoyles became menaces shrouded in darkness frightening the children that ran their errands between the buildings. Rain began to slowly fall from the dark sky. The drops large and heavy as they splashed against the molded black stone that formed the elegant walls of the castle. The dragons of stone looked as if they welcomed the rain and bathed in it’s cool cleansing while the dragons of flesh and fire hid from it beneath the castle. 

The wind slammed into Dragonstone as the storm moved in from the Narrow Sea. It raced over the land, curling around the structures and the trees. The Stone Drum inside the castle sounded loudly, reverberating throughout. With the wind, the rain came down harder and faster. The sky turning angry and restless rather than solemn. The waves in the harbor tore the loosely attached ships from the shore and swallowed them in it’s rage. Those unfortunate enough to be caught outside were drenched, though they were lucky the storm was not lethal. 

Lightning broke the night sky of its darkness, giving brief moments of light and clarity. The thunder that sounded after was loud and menacing, though that was not what Rhaena feared. Rhaena feared the quiet knock that she heard once the thunder had passed.

Elissa’s quiet knock.

Rhaena sat quietly by the fire lit in the hearth as she watched the storm rage beyond her small balcony. The rippling fire cast shadows on her face that made her lilac eyes look sunk in her face, a look of weariness. Her Targaryen looks still beautiful, but dulled by exhaustion. She wore all black, not mourning death, but mourning something that was dying. Many things that were dying and many things that were dead. Her long silver-gold hair was loose around her, not willing to bother with it on a night such as this one.

Once her life had been bright and full of summer, now it was cold. Once she had been a queen in more than just name, once she had a family that loved her, once she was capable of love. Now it is all gone. Quicksilver ripped apart and Aegon fell from the sky. Rhaella was in Oldtown, and Aerea despised her. Now the last nail in the coffin, Elissa.

“Come in.” Rhaena spoke softly when the storm had quieted enough. Not bothering to get up, she merely turned to gaze into the fire as Elissa entered. Rhaena couldn’t bear to look at her, couldn’t let herself break in front of her. Wouldn’t let herself cry.  _ I am the blood of the dragon. I must have fire in my eyes when I face her, not tears. _

Elissa went over to stand next to the door to the balcony; the rain landing on her hand as she stretched it out before her. Rhaena could feel the longing for the sea that Elissa felt and she could also feel her own guilt threatening to choke her. She had kept her from the sea that she had loved for so long. If it was Rhaena in her place and it was Dreamfyre rather than the sea, Rhaena knew she would feel the same. But Rhaena couldn’t let her go, not that easily.

Elissa didn’t turn, only turned her head to look at where Rhaena sat by the fire. “My princess, I wishー”

Rhaena cut her off bitterly, “I thought I told you ages ago you should call me Rhaena or do you no longer care for me as something more than your princess?” Rhaena’s throat was dry and she hated every word she spoke, hated that their relationship had deteriorated to this extent. She wanted nothing more than to let Elissa be happy, but Rhaena didn’t know if she could survive on her own.

Turning back to the storm, Elissa’s voice grew quiet. “I shall always care for you as more than one normally cares for their royalty, you mustn’t forget that.” Rhaena believed every word and it only made her fill with more and more dread. Tears threatened to fall once more and Rhaena stared directly into the fire until they were all burned away.

“Then why do you ask this of me?” Rhaena whispered, willing her voice not to break. “Why do you ask me day after day permission to leave me?” Her voice wavered, cracking with the pain that swelled within her chest.

Elissa turned towards Rhaena and the fire in front of which she sat. She gazed upon the woman she loved longingly. Elissa didn’t wish to hurt Rhaena and yet she knew that for their relationship to survive one of them must sacrifice something near to their heart. For Elissa to stay, she must give up the sea and her dream to sail past the Sunset Sea. For Rhaena to go with Elissa, she must give up Dreamfyre. It would be impossible to bring a dragon of her size on such a journey. There’d be not enough room, not enough food, and not enough water to sustain her. She’d have to part with Rhaena and Rhaena would never leave Dreamfyre behind.

“You know I don’t wish to part with you. That has never been my intention.” Elissa tried to speak as gently as possible, not wanting Rhaena to hurt anymore than she already was.

Elissa moved over by the fire and fell to her knees in front of Rhaena. Taking her hands into her own, Elissa held them tight as Rhaena looked away from the fire to gaze into Elissa’s eyes. Behind those deep purple eyes was brokenness and Elissa saw every crack. She saw the places that had shattered Rhaena and where she had been clumsily pieced together. Elissa saw the new fissures forming as their bond broke. Rhaena could no longer hold back her tears as she looked so deeply in the eyes of the woman she loved so dearly. Her reddened eyes filled with tears and glistened as the firelight reflected off the sorrowful pools.

“Please don’t leave me.” Rhaena’s voice broke as the tears began to flow down her hollow cheeks. Her vision blurred and she lost sight of Elissa’s face through the pain. “I can’t do this without you.” Her voice shook with agony. The woman was broken. Her hand shook in Elissa’s grasp and Rhaena pulled away.

Everything was hitting Rhaena at once.  _ I’m going to be alone again. _ She couldn’t escape the horrible things that her mind screamed at her.  _ She’s leaving because you aren’t good enough. Elissa Farman never loved you, only your power. Aerea hates you for your failure to be a mother. Aegon died that day because you didn’t join him in the skies against Maegor. You deserved what Maegor did you that night. _

Rhaena’s tears fell faster and she lost the air in the room. Lightning cracked outside and the thunder sounded as if it was on Essos. The room spun as she tried to stand. The walls are too close, the roof too low, the floor too high. Faintly she heard Elissa saying something, something that sounded similarly to her name.  _ I need Dreamfyre. _ She struggled to think as she thought she heard her dragon cry out from below the castle.

Stumbling, Rhaena pushed out her arms as she fell against what she thought was a wall and smacked her head into a dragon shape protruding from the wall. The pain in her head smothered the voice in her head, giving her a chance to ground herself. Once her vision focused and she understood what was happening to her once more, she turned to look back at Elissa.

“Just go.” Her voice barely above a whisper. Elissa took a step from where she stood by the fire, but Rhaena locking eyes with her made her stop.

“Just leave.” All the sadness and pain in Rhaena’s voice was replaced with a cold malice. From the look in her eyes, Elissa knew that Rhaena had buried her pain deep inside her and replaced it with numbness. Rhaena’s usual fire replaced with a still deadness.

And without a word of goodbye, Elissa was gone.

Rhaena waited until she knew for certain that her love was not returning before going out into the storm to rest her hands against the balcony wall. And there she stood.

The Queen of the East stood on her balcony all night with tears streaming silently down her face as the storm fell upon her.

The sun rose in the sky and while the dawn was still new, a ship left the harbor at Dragonstone. A ship carrying Elissa Farman away from Rhaena Targaryen. 

Elissa left with hope that one day she would return to Rhaena and show her the wonders of the world together.

Rhaena knew they’d never see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love feedback!!


End file.
